


Monkey D. Luffy, King of the Werewolves

by Mutakan



Category: One Piece, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Memory Loss, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randomness to the MAX! Luffy loses his memories after somehow landing in the world of Teen Wolf. Stiles being Stiles, ends up finding him while Derek tags along for a walk in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey D. Luffy, King of the Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ServantIndo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantIndo/gifts).



> I don't even know. I wrote this after image google searching for Teen Wolf animated slash gifs, and a random picture of Luffy bandaged up was in the images. For some weird coding reason. So I wrote this dribble. Just to get the damn plot bunnies to quit pooping on my brain.
> 
> Also, most likely a one-shot. So, enjoy it while you can?

Stiles' POV

If it hadn't been for the odd, and I mean odd, feeling when I saw that bright light, there would be no way in Hell I'd be out this late. With Derek. In the woods.

It was just luck that Derek was with me when we saw that flash of light smash into the woods from his house. If he wasn't with me, I might have done something stupid. But, lucky for me the Alpha was willing to explore this strange occurrence with me. The walk, or in my case the job, into the woods was eerie quiet. As if the wildlife knew something we didn't. 

Dawn was rising as we found the small crater. Derek commented a few times as to the strange scent he was picking up.

All I saw was an empty hole about six to eight feet deep. The thing was round enough to swallow my jeep. "The heck caused this!?" I stammered. Derek, the jerk, only shrugged at me. "But!" my shoulders rose as I tried to explain. Words failed me.

The most eerie sound I had ever heard was the scream from behind me. Derek was blocking my view of who, or whatever was behind me in seconds.

Luffy's POV

It was so awesome! I just had to touch it! Oh, it was warm. Full of life and humming for attention. Robin said something about not touching it until she could figure out what it was. But, now that he thought about it. Who was Robin?

The earth under him was cold and damp. Felt like home, but that didn't feel right. Wasn't he on his way to become King of... um. King of... what was he trying to be the King of again? He glanced around, crawling out of the hole he found himself in.

No one was around. His stomach growled loudly, "Need meat!" he proclaimed, wondering off into the wood. He couldn't seem to find his way out of the woods. Nor could he find anything to eat. His frustration grew until he could do nothing more than scream in rage. A tree took the blunt of his frustration, his punch knocking the old elm over.

Narrative (?) POV

As dawn took hold of the forest, three young men were left to stare at each other. The tree that Luffy had punched barely missed Stiles and Derek. The Alpha had heard it coming as Luffy bellowed his frustrations, picking up Stiles, in his embarrassment, bridle style. Jumping from where they were standing just in time.

"D-derek! P-put me d-down!" stammered the younger man. His hands pushing at the broad chest. A blush forming across his face from ear to ear.

The wolf hid a smirk as he dropped him to the earth. "Next time, I'll just let the tree crush you." stepping over the disheveled boy, he cautiously made his way towards the sound of where the tree fell from.

"MEAT!" was shouted from the woods. Making Stiles jerk to his feet, a look of confused fright upon his young features.

"The heck was that!? Dereeeek!" he gulp, attempting to cling to the Alpha, only to be shrugged off.

"Stiles, calm down. I can't fight what ever that is if your stuck to me." he growled, eyes blazing red. Causing Stiles to nod frantically, while stepping back. Gesturing for Derek to continue. With a huff, he turns back towards the voice. "Who's there?" he yells, keeping his eyes red. Letting his wolf senses expand. "It smells human, but... something's off with it."

"Oh god!"

"Shh."

"Sorry."

Another tree toppled, then another. The cry of "Gum Gum Gatling Gun" ringing through the forest.

"Shit!" once again Stiles was in Derek's arms. Much easier to just move the younger lad with him, rather than let whoever was knocking the trees over crush his friend. "Will you stop it!" he growled into the wood. He carried the now hysteric Stiles towards the one attacking trees. The skidded to a halt at the sight of a boy in jean shorts, sandals and a red button up sleeveless top.

"So hungry." Luffy grumbled, staring at the two new comers. "Meat?" he tilted his head.

Derek let Stiles to his feet more gently this time, "Not on me. Who are you, and why are you destroying my family's trees?" He gave the young man a hefty Alpha glare. Wanting this boy to stop destroying parts of his property.

Luffy saw the look as a challenge. "No meat!?" a wave of energy rose from his slight frame, the force of it making Derek take a step back, while Stiles fell to his knees. With not knowing much of his current situation Luffy had pulled off a strong Haki move. His stomach gave a nasty grumble afterwards. "So hungry."

Stiles panted loudly, shaking. "Wh-what was that?" he blinked up at Derek. Surprised to see his eyes return to normal.

"I... I don't know. Its like all the rage in me was pushed out. That's never happened before." he was facing his friend, while his eyes stayed focused on the youth before them. "Who are you?" he asked as calmly as he could. Last thing he wanted was for this guy to attack them as he had the old trees.

Luffy grumbled, "I only remember my name. I think. Monkey D. Luffy." he huffed, "And I know I was trying to be the King of something important." he pouted, "If only I had something to eaaaat!" he plopped upon his back. Staring up at the early morning sky. "The trees here are weird."

Derek exchanged a look with Stiles. The younger could only shrug. His body language saying he didn't know this boy. While his eyes looked confused. "What?" whispered Derek.

"Um... its going to sound very, very crazy." he stammered, slowly getting back to his feet. "But, that's the name of a popular character from a anime."

"A what?"

"Anime? Oh my god, Derek!" Stiles threw up his hands, stomping away a few steps. Then turn to look at the Alpha. "Its a form of cartoon, but from Japan. He looks just like Luffy from One Piece."

He could only glare at Stiles. He had more important things to do, versus watching cartoons. "So, what does that mean for us. For him?" he gestured at the... now napping stranger. "Is.. he asleep?"

Stiles only nodded. Vigorously. "Yup. He does that all the time. Eat, sleep, kick ass, eat some more. He's on a quest to become the King of the Pirates."

"Why?"

"Because this one pirate named Gol D. Roger was so famous that the Navy cau.." he was cut off with a growl from Derek as the other went to pick Luffy up. "You asked." he grumbled, turning to make his way back towards Derek's restored family home.

"Just... shut up, Stiles. Forget I asked." the boy weighed nothing to Derek's strong werewolf strength. They made it back to the house in no time. He had Stiles watch the boy on the couch in the front room while he went about to make him something to eat.

Stiles' POV

This was awesome! Ok. It was also very weird. Who would have guessed that Luffy was real? He wasn't my favorite character. I really liked Sanji. He can cook amazing looking food and still kick ass. Heh, kick ass. That's awesome. Because Sanji only uses his legs and feet in fights. Never his hands. Well except that one time. But, his opponent was making noodles out of his nose! Gross! Who would even eat that!?

Luffy might have. Now that I think about it. Lucky for all of us watching or reading that part, he was on another sea train. Ugh. So gross.

So far, besides finding Luffy of all people in the forest, Derek touched me alot. That... that was awesome. Oh crap! Stop, go away blush! Damn, can't let mister uber alpha smell interest on me. Think about noodle nose guy... think of noodle nose guy...

Luffy's POV

It was the scent of meat cooking that woke me up. I had a dream that Sanji was making me a steak, but who was Sanji? Was he a butler? He was wearing a black tuxedo in my dream. Oh, my eyes hurt. But, I have to open them to see whats going on. That weird kid from the forest is here. "Wha?" I think I was in a house now. Looking around, I nearly yelp with joy as a plate of cooked chopped meat is put into my hands. OH! Food!

Narrative POV

Derek grumbled, trying to ignore the scent wafting off of Stiles. He focused on making the cube steak for the weird guy on his couch. In his house. On his property. In his territory. He was still shaken how this guy, who was smaller in stature to even Stiles could knock his wolf out of him. So to speak. For a moment he felt weak as a pup. The will to fight for what was his was taken from him. The urge to protect his friend had fled his mind, the urge to save himself was all he could think of for that short moment in time.

He handed the food to the stranger. Watching him closely as he ate.

Luffy mumbled in pleasure. "Its ok. Not as good as Sanji's though." he mumbled, "Hey! I think I know who I am!" he yelled after his food was gone. "I was touching a pretty wolf statue. It wasn't very big. But, it called to me. I had to touch it." he smiled. Pointing at a small little statue on the tv stand. "It looked just like that." he smiled as broadly as he could.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder to look at the object in question. "That?" he gave Luffy a confused look. "I picked that up at a yard sale for Derek for... I mean I spent a lot of money on it at an old antique store..." he stammered. Looking up at Derek.

The Alpha had the grace to only raise a brow at him. He went over to the mantle to pick it up. "This?" he brought it towards Luffy, who had dropped his plate to the floor.

"Yup, its calling again. Can't you hear it?" he asked, reaching out for it. Making his arm stretch further than Derek was expecting. Startled he dropped the statue. Luffy caught it easily. "Hey! Don't scare it like that, you JERK!" he barked at the wolf. "Jerk face!" he held the statue close. "Huh?"

It hummed loudly, though it seemed the only one to understand it was Luffy. "What? But... I can't do that. I'm on my way to be King of the... hm? Oh?" he scratched at his head. "I suppose I could say that. But... how do I get home?" he asked the small Statue of Wolves. The thing hummed louder. Making Luffy grin as though he were up to no good. "Hehe, ok!" standing he made his way out back.

"Hey!" barked Derek, following quickly. Leaving a confused Stiles in his wake. The young man followed as soon as his brain calmed down from the weirdness of being in Luffy's presence.

Once they were safely outside, Luffy turned towards Derek. He let his Haki rise a bit, making Stiles fall once again to his knees. Derek refused to back down this time. His urge to run fought with his urge to protect Stiles. "He says that you need to find your life mate, and soon, otherwise I'll be King of the Werewolves!"

Power surged from the statue, a light glowing red from its ruby eyes. As quickly as the light and energy formed the quicker it was gone. Along with Luffy. A foot radius and deep hole all that remand of the future Pirate King's presence. The statue looking as it had the day Stiles picked it up for fifty cents at a neighbors yardsale.

"What?" asked Stiles. "That it!? Man! No!" he got up to pick up the statue, making Derek growl before he could graze his fingertips against it. He backed up, "I didn't get to ask him what it was like to be made out of rubber." he pouted, backing up so Derek could pick up the statue.

"He was crazy. Life mate. Pfft." he grumbled, taking the statue into the house. He put it into a brown paper bag, attached a note for Peter to put it into their vault. For safe keeping. "Let's never talk of this to anyone. You hear me?" he asked Stiles after a moment.

"Like anyone would believe me." he pouted. After a short pause, he perked up, "I have up to season five on DVD, wanna do a marathon!?"

Derek viably groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Also, this is somewhat Servant Indo's fault. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be reading Teen Wolf slash. Let alone the knotting/mating sort. >__


End file.
